


Drunk

by akatsuki_geisha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Sex, drunk, maybe drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsuki_geisha/pseuds/akatsuki_geisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a bit tipsy and Armin has to take him back to his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

The scouting legion had returned from a long mission earlier in the day and a few of the members, namely Jean, Sasha, and Connie, thought it would be a good idea to have a party. A party with alcohol, no less. It had taken a few bribes and a lot of promises to clean the base, but Levi finally allowed it.

Eren remembered when he had first tasted alcohol and protested against anyone that tried to get him to drink it, but eventually he gave in when Jean started fighting with him. It hadn't been as harsh as he remembered, it was sweeter, probably something lighter. He scrunched his face with each sip at first, but before long, it no longer bothered him. He did however notice when Mikasa started bringing him drinks, but shrugged it off.

Armin, on the other hand, decided to sit out and not partake. He simply sat out to the side and watched everyone else have a good time. He knew he would be the one to have to make sure no one did anything too stupid and got to their rooms and that Eren didn't start harming himself. He didn't care much for drinking anyway. 

He had been leaning his head against his hand when he noticed Eren coming near him. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he stood in front of him," Yes, Eren?"

Eren smiled and grabbed Armin's free hand with both of his," Come join us! Have a little fuuuun!" He pulled on Armin trying to make him stand, but the blonde didn't budge. 

Armin rolled his eyes again as Eren stumbled back a bit," No thank you, Eren. Someone has to make sure you make it to your room without doing anything stupid."

Eren frowned and walked off. Armin put his head back on his hand and closed his eyes. He should have heard Eren come back, but hadn't noticed until his head was tipped back and liquid was forced into his mouth. He pushed Eren's hand away, which resulted in the drink spilling on both of their shirts," Really, Eren?!"

Eren blinked," Aw shit. "

Mikasa walked over and rolled her eyes. She looked down at Armin," Armin, maybe it's time for him to turn in."

Armin growled lowly to himself and nodded," Yeah, I think so too." He stood and grabbed Eren's hand, pulling him out of the room and into the halls. Eren didn't put up much of a fight, but had resorted to putting his arm around Armin's shoulders for help walking. Armin groaned as Eren kept trying to fall over and was more than relieved when they made it to Eren's room. He took Eren in and sat him on his bed before getting him a new shirt and threw it at the brunette. 

Eren watched Armin sit down across the room," Aren't you going to go to your own room?"

Armin sighed," I have to watch you to make sure you don't do anything stupid, Eren." Eren nodded before looking at the shirt that was thrown at him. He stared at it for a few minutes before _trying_ to take his shirt off to change it. Armin sighed loudly and walked over to him. He took Eren's shirt off and noticed him staring at him," What?"

Eren smirked before grabbing Armin's shirt," Your's ish wet too. You should take it off!" 

"I'll be fine, Eren!" He pushed Eren back but Eren grabbed his arms and pulled him down. Armin blushed as he leaned over Eren, who was shirtless and smirking up at him. Armin blinked as he noticed he was frozen in place. 

Eren's smirk grew wider as he reached up and grabbed Armin's collar," You know, Armin. There's s-shomethin I've wanted to tell you, since we wa kids." Armin felt his blush become redder and he tried to get off of Eren. Eren pulled him back down onto the bed and got on top of him. Armin cursed himself. He had no idea Eren could still be this strong while drunk, but Eren always did like to surprise him. Armin was forced from his thoughts as Eren's face got closer," I've... I've always kinda.. L-liked you. Like... Like-like, Armin." 

Armin blinked up at Eren who had a prominent blush on his face," W-what?" 

Eren pouted," You heard me... I said that I... Kinda maybe sorta love you. Like a lot!" 

Armin paused before he tried to struggle," You're drunk, Eren! Get off! It isn't funny!" 

Eren's grip on Armin's wrist grew tighter," I'm not joking, Armin! I'm serious!" 

Armin glared up at him," I know you're not serious because the Eren I know doesn't need help from some stupid drink to tell someone how he feels!" 

Eren sighed," Even Eren Jaeger is human, Armin." Armin stopped squirming long enough for Eren to take the opportunity to close the space between them and bring their lips together. Armin's eyes were wide as he tried to register what Eren was doing. He wanted to pull away, so very badly, but he couldn't move. Eren pulled away and looked down at Armin," Armin, I... I didn't mean to make you... Please don't cry." 

Armin blinked as he hadn't noticed the tear. Eren asked why he was crying and Armin pushed him off. Eren sat next to him and tried to rub his back, to which Armin pulled away," Eren, you have no idea how much I hate you right now!" Armin saw the pain on Eren's face. 

Eren looked down before laying back and rolling onto his side, away from Armin," I'm sorry. I should have known you'd be grossed out." He mumbled something into his bed which sounded like he would never deserve anyone like Armin. 

Armin sighed and looked at his hands," E-Eren, it's not that it's disgusting, it's just that... Well..." Armin felt the blush come back to his face. He thought about whether he should continue and realized Eren wouldn't remember any of it in the morning anyway," Well... I have always had bit of a crush on you as well, but I... I always wanted you to tell me you love me back. I just... I hate that's it the alcohol telling me that and not you. You won't even remember saying it in the morning, not this, or that kiss, or any of this." Armin buried his hands in his face. 

Eren sat up slowly and pulled Armin's hands down," Armin, I... I really do like you... Love you." Eren took Armin's face into his hands and wiped away a tear before bringing their faces together again. This time Armin didn't fight it and kissed back. Eren broke away and smiled before hugging the blonde. 

When they pulled away Eren kissed Armin again. Armin felt another tear roll down his face. Eren did as well and pulled away. He watched the tear roll down Armin's face and put Armin's hair behind his ear so as to not disturb the tear's path. When it was on Armin's neck he kissed it and licked the trail it had made. Armin had let a small gasp escape and Eren saw Armin close his eyes. Armin swallowed hard and hoped Eren wouldn't notice the gasp or the fact that one little lick caused such a reaction, but this was Eren and Eren never did what people wanted him to do. 

Eren smirked and licked Armin's neck again as he trailed his tongue over Armin's vein slowly and Armin clutched the sheets under his hands," Eren, we shouldn't. Not when you're dr- Ahh~" Eren bit down slightly on the boy's neck. He proceeded by placing his open mouth and sucking. Armin let his hand find it's way into Eren's hair as the brunette sucked on his neck. 

Eren pulled away with a loud pop and smirked," Mine." He saw Armin shaking and kissed him," We can stop." 

Armin tightened his grip in Eren's hair slightly as he pulled him in for a harsh kiss," No. I'll be all yours. Your's and no one else's. Just do it again." 

Eren smiled before moving to a different spot on Armin's neck and marking him again. He blew on the spot softly before licking over his neck again and unbuttoned Armin's first few buttons on his shirt. He pushed the fabric down to Armin's elbows before biting the boys collar bone and placing another mark there. Armin moaned slightly as Eren placed kisses over his chest and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and took off his shirt, throwing it aside. 

Eren wrapped his arm around Armin's lower back as he lifted him up to lay him down on the bed beneath him. He straddled him and held Armin's hands above his head before kissing him again. He used his free hand and ran it down Armin's chest. He licked Armin's lip and smirked as he felt Armin open his mouth and their tongues met. He shoved his tongue into Armin's mouth and decided to examine every inch of it. He ran his tongue back over the other's and pulled away. He noticed a trail of spit connected between their mouths and kissed the younger harshly. He unbuttoned Armin's pants and shoved his hand down them. He stayed outside his briefs but rubbed Armin's cock. 

Armin didn't know whether it was his own desires that he had hidden for so long or the small amount of alcohol that had been forced into his system, but he wanted this badly. Even though he still thought Eren wouldn't remember it. He didn't care at this point as he thrust up into Eren's hand," Eren, please." Eren took off the remaining clothing Armin had on and did the same with his own. He leaned over Armin and positioned himself between his legs. He kissed Armin as he rubbed their lengths together and Armin broke away to let out a moan. He tried to reach down but Eren stopped him, reaching down instead and holding their cocks together as he thrust into his hand and against Armin. 

Armin had a hold on Eren's shoulder and pulled Eren into a kiss," E-Eren, please. Need to feel you..." Eren kissed him again and sat up on his knees. Armin took the hint and sat up pulling Eren's hips closer. He grabbed Eren's cock before licking it from the base to the tip. Eren placed his hand in Armin's hair as Armin licked him again and started to take him in his mouth completely. Eren let out a moan as Armin began to move his head up and down and stroked his base with his hand. Armin took Eren's length in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat before licking along the side as he pulled him out if his mouth and sucked at the tip before laying back. Eren spread Armin's legs and put his fingers to Armin's mouth. Armin licked and sucked each one carefully making Eren groan with impatience. Eren placed a finger at Armin's entrance and entered it slowly. He got it in all the way and stuck another in. He pulled his fingers out and placed the tip of his member at Armin's entrance, this time, and looked to a panting blonde for the okay. 

Armin pulled Eren down for a kiss and nodded. Eren pushed in slightly and Armin clutched the bed. Eren took Armin's hand into his own and continued pushing into him until he was in all the way. He paused to let Armin adjust and Armin crashed their lips together," Eren, I love you." 

Eren smiled at him," I really do love you too, Armin." He leaned up slightly as he pulled out until only his head was still in and pushed back in slowly. He heard Armin groan and smirked. He rolled his hips out and thrust back in as he picked up his pace and looked at Armin with half lidded eyes. Said boy had a line of drool down his chin and was clutching Eren's hand hard. His face red and his legs spread wide. Eren closed his eyes and sped up earning moans from both of them. 

Armin moans were continuous," E-Eren, f-faster. H-harder. Please." 

Eren lifted Armin's right leg up on his shoulder and leaned over him as he thrust into Armin as hard as he could. He relished all of the sounds Armin made, all the sounds that only he would evoke. Armin let go of Eren's hand to wrap it around his own cock and began to rub it in accordance to Eren's thrusts. The sound of panting, moaning, and skin hitting skin made Eren throw his head back. Armin did the same as he pushed his hips against Eren's thrust as he came," Eren! I... Nnn..." 

Eren felt Armin's cum on his stomach and thrust into him a final time before he released inside the smaller boy. He took Armin's leg off of his shoulder and fell onto Armin's chest. Armin put his hand in Eren's hair and ran his fingers through it as they panted against each other. When they finally caught their breath, Eren leaned up and placed a kiss on Armin's mouth and pulled out. Armin let his legs fall straight and sighed. Eren grabbed the shirt he was supposed to wear and wiped off Armin before laying next to him and pulling the covers over them. 

"Eren, no. I should go back to my room." 

Eren growled," No. Stay here and sleep with me." His gaze softened," Please." 

Armin looked distressed," I don't want you to freak out in the morning when you wake up and see me in your bed and and-" 

"Armin, stop worrying. I'm not drunk," Eren put his arms around Armin and relaxed. 

"You're not... Wait... You're not what?!" Armin sat up and glared down at him. 

Eren smiled," Like Mikasa would let me get THAT drunk. I had a few drinks but then she switched me over to juice." 

Armin blinked, dumbfounded. It explained a lot but then he dawned on him," So, you... You really...?" 

Eren sat up and hugged him," Yes. I really do love you. I just figured that if you thought I was drunk and rejected me, that would be easier than being rejected harshly. At least I would have an excuse for when you would push me away." 

Armin stared blankly as he felt himself blushing," So, I told you how I felt, thinking you wouldn't remember, and it was all part of some scheme you managed Mikasa to be a part of." 

Eren laughed," Pretty much. Although, she doesn't know we went this far. That was kind of... In the moment." 

Armin thought about it before Eren laid them back down. He smiled," You always surprise me, Eren." 

Eren yawned and kissed his forehead," I love you, Armin." 

Armin placed his head on Eren's chest and closed his eyes," I love you, too." 

Eren laughed," Your junk is on my leg." 

Armin pinched him and blushed," you threw my pants over there if you want to get up and get them you big ass-" 

"I'm kidding!" Eren laughed again," Good night." 

Armin rolled his eyes to himself," Yeah, yeah. Night." 


End file.
